The present invention relates generally to a concave assembly for a rotary combine, and in particular, to an adjustable concave assembly having removable concaves.
Agricultural combines are well know in the art for harvesting and threshing a number of various agricultural crops, including for example corn, wheat, soybeans, etc. Typically, agricultural combines include a harvesting apparatus, an infeed mechanism and a separating apparatus. In operation, the harvesting apparatus reaps the crop, which is planted in the ground, with the infeed mechanism thereafter feeding the crop to the separating apparatus.
Typically, the separating apparatus in a rotary combine includes a rotor, which can extend axially or transversely within the body of the combine, and which is surrounded at least in part by a perforated cage having a plurality of apertures. As shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,239, issued Feb. 6, 1996 to Case Corporation, the same assignee as for the present application, the cage can include a series of concaves arranged in a side-by-side configuration, with each concave extending partially circumferentially around the rotor. Usually, it is desirable to provide for an adjustment of the concaves, wherein the spacing between the concaves and the rotor can be altered to provide for the threshing of different crops in different conditions. For example, it is known to pivotally support one end of the concave about an axis, with the other end thereof being adjustable for movement of the concave toward and away from the rotor as it pivots about the one end. As such, concaves typically are easily and readily adjustable only along one end thereof, and are adjustable only with relative difficulty at the other end, which is typically pivotally attached. Moreover, the adjustment of the concaves can be time consuming, which can lead to compromises in reaching optimum settings.
In addition to adjusting the position of the concaves, it also can be desirable to have the ability to remove and/or replace one or more concaves positioned along the length of the rotor. For example, the user may desire to select the size and shape of the apertures defined by the concave such that the concave is suitable for harvesting a different crop having a smaller or larger grain. It may also be desirable to replace a concave if, for example, one or more of the concaves becomes damaged by the introduction of a foreign object, such as a rock, between the rotor and the concave.
Concaves arranged in a side-by-side configuration can be removed sideways from the combine in a direction transverse to the longitudinal extent of the rotor, as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,383. Often, however, concaves include a heavy integral frame designed to withstand the substantial forces imparted by the threshing operation. As such, concaves typically are of a robust construction, which can thereby lead to the concaves being relatively heavy and difficult to handle. Moreover, each concave typically spans the entire circumferential span of the threshing area defined around the rotor, which typically is on the order of about 120 to 130 degrees measured around the axis of the rotor. The relatively large size and weight of the concaves associated with this span further contribute to Difficulties with the handling and installation thereof.
Briefly stated, one aspect of the invention is directed to an improved rotary combine having a rotor with a longitudinal axis of rotation and a support structure disposed adjacent the rotor. A longitudinally extending frame has first and second sides spaced circumferentially around the rotor. Each of the first and second sides is moveably mounted to the support structure such that each of the sides is moveable relative to the support structure in a transverse direction. A concave insert is removably mounted to the frame, with the concave insert being removable therefrom in an outward, transverse direction.
In a preferred embodiment, the first and second sides of the frame are pivotally connected to a first and second shaft respectively. Preferably, a first and second arm extend radially from the first and second shafts respectively. A link has a first end pivotally connected to the second arm and a second end pivotally connected to the second side of the frame. The first arm is pivotally connected to the first side of the frame.
In another aspect of the invention, a first and second concave each have a first and second end spaced circumferentially around the rotor respectively. The first end of each of the first and second concaves are releasably mounted to a frame. In a preferred embodiment, at least one of the first and second concaves is pivotally mounted about a pivot axis, which axis is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of rotation of the rotor and is spaced circumferentially around the rotor. In an alternative embodiment, both of the first and second concaves are pivotally mounted about a first and second pivot axes respectively, with both axes being substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the rotor and spaced circumferentially around the rotor. The first and second concaves are outwardly pivotable about the first and second pivot axis respectively in opposite directions relative to each other.
In another aspect of the invention, the rotary combine includes a longitudinally extending frame having at least a first and second rib member extending transversely between the first and second side of the frame. The first and second rib members are longitudinally spaced apart and define an opening therebetween. Each of the first and second concave inserts is dimensioned to be removed from the first and second sides of the frame through the opening in a transverse direction.
In another aspect of the invention, a concave is releasably and pivotally mounted about a pivot axis substantially parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotor. A locking member is pivotable between an engaged position, wherein the locking member engages a first end of the concave, and a disengaged position, wherein the locking member is disengaged from the first end of the concave. In a preferred embodiment, the first end of the concave includes a pivot shaft and the locking member comprises a hook member that engages the pivot shaft.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the support structure includes an upper portion having two intersecting, inclined surfaces. In a preferred embodiment, the upper portion defines and/or supports a floor of a grain bin thereabove.
In yet another aspect, a method is provided for replacing a concave in a rotary combine having at least a first and second concave each with a first and second end spaced circumferentially around the rotor respectively. The first ends of each of the first and second concaves are releasably mounted to the frame. In a preferred embodiment, at least the first end of the first concave is pivotally mounted about a pivot axis. In an alternative embodiment, the first end of each of the first and second concave are pivotally mounted about parallel first and second pivot axes respectively. The method includes pivoting the first concave in an outwardly, transverse direction about a first pivot axis and disengaging a first end thereof from the support structure. The method further includes engaging a first end of a replacement concave with the support structure and pivoting the replacement concave about the first pivot axis in an inwardly, transverse direction.
In yet another aspect, a method for replacing a concave insert in a rotary combine includes removing the concave insert through an opening defined between a first and second rib member of a frame. A replacement concave insert is thereafter inserted through the same opening.
The present invention provides significant advantages over other rotary combines. In particular, a concave assembly having a first and second side both moveable in a transverse direction, and preferably including movement in a transverse lateral direction, allows for a quick and easy adjustment of the concave relative to the rotor, and also provides the user with more flexibility in controlling the space between the concave assembly and the rotor. For example, as the concave assembly is moved in a transverse lateral direction, the concave assembly can also be rotated independently thereof so as to maintain a desired spacing between the rotor and concave assembly along the entire circumferential span of the concave assembly. In this way, the user can better control the pinching that can occur between the concave and the rotor.
In addition, by providing a frame that is mounted to a support structure, the concave inserts, which are removably mounted thereto, can be made with smaller and lighter structure, since the concave insert is not alone required to carry the loads applied by the threshing operation. Rather, that function primarily is left to the underlying frame. Accordingly, the concave inserts can be made lighter and therefore can be more easily handled and manipulated by the user. Similarly, by providing at least a first and second concave insert defining the circumferential span of the concave assembly, both the size and weight of the concave inserts can be greatly reduced, so as to again facilitate the removal and replacement thereof. Moreover, as a result, the overall combined circumferential span of each of the at least first and second concave inserts can be increased. For example, the combined threshing span can be approximately 180 degrees, with each of a first and second concave insert each having a span of approximately 90 degrees. In this way, the overall threshing area of the concave assembly can be increased without increasing the size and weight of the concave inserts, and the attendant difficulty in the handling thereof. Indeed, the size and weight of each concave insert can actually be reduced, while at the same time increasing the overall circumferential span of the concave assembly.
In addition, the frame, with its openings, allows for the easy removal and installation of concaves in a direction transverse to the axis of rotation of the rotor, for example, from the side of a combine having an axially extending rotor. As such, the user can easily install one or more concaves as needed, without disturbing the position of the remaining concaves. For example, a first and second concave can be releasably attached at circumferentially spaced ends, so as to thereby allow the user to remove one or more of the concaves in an outwardly transverse direction without disturbing the other of the concaves. Furthermore, the pivotable locking member allows the user to quickly and securely engage and disengage at least one end of the concave.
In addition, the overall construction of the assembly and the interchangeability of the concaves, which can be made smaller and at less cost. allows the user to replace the various concaves in a more cost-effective manner than is presently realized in the industry.
The support structure with its inclined upper surfaces also provides significant advantages. In particular, the construction of the support structure provides increased structural strength and stability, while at the same time providing a inclined floor for the grain bin, which can facilitate the emptying thereof.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.